Beyond the Gale, Toward the Tempest
by Caidezes
Summary: Love is infinite, immaculate, forgiving, but predominantly: love is undying. Yet life is as fragile as can be. A single tilt of death’s mighty pendulum can end one’s existence in an instant. M/M
1. Prologue: Devastation

**Beyond the Gale, Toward the Tempest**

Summary: Love is infinite, immaculate, forgiving, but predominantly: love is undying. Yet life is as fragile as can be. A single tilt of death's mighty pendulum can end one's existence in an instant. Chance Furlong must come to terms with the inevitable truth of the world…The unavoidable reality of torment. Torment received only through the loss of one's truest love… M/M, Anthro, Rape, Torture, Death, WAFF, Language.

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAT Kats or any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. (Though, if I did own them, they would still be on the air and Jake and Chance would be a couple. ^_^)

Author's notes: So…this is the officially unofficial sequel to "Thunderstorms." I know I said that I wouldn't be making any more chapters, but I just couldn't resist! And besides, this story can be viewed as a separate, unrelated event/timeline. (Or should I say events?) I tried my hand at a slightly different writing style this time. It is more in-depth and a lot darker. (Not to mention morbid.) The truth is that I've had this stuffed in my desk for a few months! (Along with pretty much all of my other stories…) I never bothered to actually finish it until recently though. (I had to actually rewrite it all.) I blame my unfathomably procrastinating ways for not having this complete and uploaded yet. Anyhow…THIS WILL BE MULTI CHAPTERED. But don't expect me to upload each chapter in a schedule or something. I'll do my best to upload them as soon as I can. (I'll have to overcome my procrastination issues first though…)

On a side note, I had the immense privilege of having "Thunderstorms" reviewed by the great Ulyferal. *Bows* Thank you so much Uly! (If I may call you that.)

Key

Blah= Narrative, "Blah"= Talking, _Blah_= Thinking, 'Blah'= Titles and/or side quotes, **Blah**= Strongly emphasized words, (Blah)= Observations/Extra details/thoughts & Blah= Flashback.

---------- = Story beginning/ending, *****= Scene/time change, & _____= Major flashback start/end.

----------

Prologue: Devastation

Loneliness.

It was the sole conceivable emotion that could possibly roam the broken tabby's conscious and/or unconscious mind. The only **real** emotion that could be experienced at that moment, aside from culpability and despondency. The other, once familiar, sensations had long since abandoned its barren psyche and had left behind nothing but a derisory shell of the rational being formerly known as Chance Furlong.

"I love you…I…..love…………" _love…_

The once proud feline lay on the lost one's old bed. Its previously bright and colorful yellow fur was now an unmitigated inverse of itself. Patches of dirt and dust lay strewn around its weak body. (Its fur pale and sickly.) Everything that had defined it as a 'person' before was now completely gashed away, leaving behind nothing but a tarnished individual. A silhouette of a 'person.'

The other's scent had long since left the fabric covering the thin mattress. The only remnant of his existence was the broken creature's memories. Reminiscences that refused to vanish and bring peace to the now intensely tormented mind…recollections.

Gently, the figure shifted on the dilapidated divan, the old mattress creaking beneath the weight. The only room remotely presentable in the entire edifice was beginning to fall victim (_victim…_) to a furious sheet of untamably filthy grime.

_i hate him… _

*****

The inconsequential form rose slowly and eventually managed to dress itself. (Though a tank top and a pair of shorts could scarcely be called substantial.)There were no other alternatives left. Nothing had worked. Weeping hadn't solved it. Melancholic behavior had made it worse. Self mutilation only gave an ephemeral answer. _suicide… _It had to be the only means to stop the never-ending torrent of insufferable torment. _it has to be…_ Ever so slowly, and with insurmountable delicacy, the lone tabby arranged every nook and cranny of the small living quarters in the building. (Which, considering the former circumstances, was inadequately minute…to say the least.)

Cleaning served the un-beguiling fool as a method of castigation. A pseudo-punishment to everything the core of its existence had allowed to occur throughout the past year. _why… _(Though, at that exact point in time, reprimands were no longer constructive.)

The abnormally therapeutic task was completed much sooner than anticipated. The activity's mental stimulation facilitated the morose feline's thought and cognitive processes, enabling it to elect the correct subconscious pronouncement.

Unspoken decision made, the kat sauntered out of the garage. The city's new 'Enforcer Tower' would be a sardonically ironic, yet fitting, end for the beast. _please…_ The slouching figure reached the (uncharacteristically) rapidly aged tow truck, while trying in vain to recall how exactly to conduct a vehicle accurately. Starting the rustic transport one final time, the desolate being made its way towards said tower. _i cant take it anymore… _

"Wh-what are you do-AH!!!...........Ch-chance…it **hurts**…" _i hate him…i hate me….. _

The virtuous city was, much like the salvage yard's garage, gradually deteriorating without the illustrious heroes' constant protection. Crime had skyrocketed so much in such a diminutive period of time that most buildings and corporations were now seized by either a mafia boss or super villain. The deplorable city's mayor had been abducted days earlier, though no one (excluding the deputy mayor) took notice. The Enforcers had long since given up all endeavors in trying to resuscitate the doomed utopia. (Their incompetent commander had been crest fallen ever since the shockingly infuriating discovery of the aforementioned heroes' genuine identities.)

Closer.

The beleaguered soul would soon reach its most desired location. Its final destination. _im sorry... _

Even through tear (or was it anguish?)-dried eyes, it could nevertheless see the miserably insignificant stains of pitiful companionship born out of the ambiguous concept known as society walk down the parallel sides of the numerous pavemented roads.

_i hate them all… _

Life.

Irrelevance was all it conjured. The pure peripheral nature of such a word could never truly be evoked by such fetid beings. _i… _

Nonetheless, all the rationalizing, cogitating, elucidating, and evaluating was at a critical conclusion. A dignifying termination for the troubled pest of a life form.

"Help!.......T-bone!..............**Chance!!!**.........H-help me…" _i… _

*****

It stood on the antenna filled crown of the tallest structure in Megakat City, watching the unceremonious world mellifluously. There was nothing left. This was its ultimatum, its requiem. _sorry… _

Resolve overflowing, the forgotten one's lover began its ethereal ascension into the unholy abyss. One uplifting step at a time, it proceeded toward the excruciatingly imminent demise ahead.

No longer would any of the phantasmagoric paraphernalia distress its deceased mind. No longer would the creature process grief. It would all halt shortly.

The detached tabby reached the elevated edge. Bliss was merely a heartbeat away.

Eagerly, it took the initial and final enthusiastic step into the selfish clutches of death. Its dying step into liberation.

_jake… _

----------

Well, that's it for the prologue! It took me a long time to think up of this writing style: use highly descriptive words in order to compensate for the lack of dialogue and emotion. Don't get it? Don't worry, you will soon enough! ^_^

By the way, Chance's thoughts are SUPPOSED to be grammatically incorrect, in order to illustrate and emphasize his devastated mental state.

And don't expect the next chapter (chapter one) up anytime soon. *Sigh* Me and my procrastination… But I DO expect you guys to give me some feedback. (Either good or bad.)

Caidezes out.


	2. Chapter 1: Recollection

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAT Kats or any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. (If I did, Jake and Chance would do some PRETTY inappropriate things. :D)

Author's note: I have a few things to announce this time around. The first is that, unlike the prologue, most of the chapters DO NOT have quintillions of description words. XD I'll only use that writing style in chapters that show little dialogue and almost no emotional tone. And the second is that, in order to update frequently, I've considerably shortened the length of all the following chapters. But don't worry, that just means that I've cut some chapters into several smaller ones. (Which will give the story an aura of suspense……I hope.) So, expect most chapters to be between 1,000 and 5,000 words.

**ATTENTION: YES, THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IS A FLASHBACK. THE NEXT FIVE OR SO CHAPTERS WILL CONTINUE WHERE THIS ONE LEAVES OFF. **

**EDIT: I've fixed a typo and a few things I typed during a "braindead" moment.** (Thanks for telling me Uly! BTW, typos FTW! XD!) ^_^

Key

Blah= Narrative, "Blah"= Talking, _Blah_= Thinking, 'Blah'= Titles and/or side quotes, **Blah**= Strongly emphasized words, (Blah)= Observations/Extra details/thoughts & Blah= Flashback.

---------- = Story beginning/ending, *****= Scene/time change, & _____= Major flashback start/end.

----------

Chapter One: Recollection

_____

It was an unusually quiet day in Megakat city. There were no super villains assaulting any important areas and the weather was perfect for a summer day. Though no one enjoyed it more than the city's star duo. (Who were currently patrolling the expansive city for any danger.)

"Hey Razor, you wanna head back? 'Cause everything seems to be going well today." T-bone asked his partner, while steering the Turbokat through the city's 'downtown' area.

"Heh, that's what worries me T-bone. But I guess it'd be okay if we took a break for a while. I know Feral won't mind." He ended the statement with a small grin.

His partner made a U-turn once they got to the building site of the brand new 'Enforcer Tower.' It had only been under construction for a few weeks, but was already shaping up to be one of the taller and more impressive buildings in the whole city. (Much to Commander Ulysses Feral's joy.)

"He really doesn't know when to quit, does he?" Though the remark was clearly rhetoric, Razor felt the need to comment on it. (If only to annoy his pilot.) "Yeah. Kinda reminds me of someone else I know…"

"Hey!"

*****

Upon arrival, the two SWAT Kats changed out of their uniforms and into their mechanic outfits (Chance staring at Jake the whole time) and returned to their car fixing duties. Chance tended to the malfunctioning vehicles, while Jake dealt with the customers. It had been a strategy they had developed during the first year of their undeserved punishment.

Yet, it was even a slow day for the normally packed garage. There were only two cars waiting to be fixed and no new clients were arriving. Jake turned from the main entrance to said garage and looked at his partner. (Who was currently under a truck.)

_I can't believe it's been a year since that night._ His cheeks darkened slightly. _To think that Chance liked me the whole time… _He smiled and returned to his previous duty of watching for new patrons.

Chance, on the other hand, was having a slightly different train of thought. _I wonder if he remembers what today is… _

_Oh, what am I worrying about? Everything's gonna go perfectly. I didn't take three days without sleep to plan it all for nothing, after all. I jus hope he has a good time. _He continued his work with much haste. It was already ten thirty and he had made lunch reservations in one of Megakat City's most luxurious restaurants. Now it was just a matter of getting Jake to wear something semi formal without arousing any suspicion from him. (Which was easier said than done.)

*****

"Well, I'm all done here. Any customers Jake?"

"Nope, it's really slow today isn't it?" Jake turned to see Chance wiping sweat and grime from his forehead. He had always found it incredibly sexy to see his love getting down and dirty. But it was no time to be thinking such things.

The tabby looked towards his mate, only to find him staring blankly back at him. "Hey, buddy. Are you alright?"

"Wha…Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. Just admiring the view." He emphasized his statement with a lusty grin. (Which Chance appreciated all too much. But it was neither the right time nor the right place to show his appreciation.)

"Heh. Well don't be gettin' any ideas bud, 'cause I'm hungry." As if to illustrate his point, the older male's stomach gave a loud growl. "See?"

"Hehe, I guess lunch couldn't hurt." Jake looked at his famished comrade with an assuring smile. "And besides, you gotta be fed or you'll suck in bed tonight." He grinned at the other, surprised kat.

"Hey! That was low."

"Oh, I'll show you just how 'low' I can get tonight." The cinnamon colored feline gave his love another of those lust filled smirks, while Chance blushed slightly.

"Yeah, well...Go get dressed." Jake did as he was told, though not without flashing yet another smile at his mate. "I win."

"Oh, by the way, wear something nice. I'm feeling fancy today." Jake stopped dead in his tracks at the command. _Could he…No, I'm just being silly. Chance isn't one to celebrate anniversaries. Or remember them for that matter._

"Fine." Chance smiled inwardly. Everything was going according to plan.

*****

"Whoa! Wait a minute! **This** is where we're eating?" A grey tuxedo clad Jake looked flabbergastedly up at the tall building in front of their parked truck. It was one of the most glamorous eateries in the whole city. (Aptly named 'The Black Kat' for its exotic lighting. Dark and mysteriously romantic.) The fancy restaurant stood five stories tall and had a sleek, contemporary design.

Chance, wearing a dark brown tuxedo himself, merely smiled back at him. "Yup. Right here buddy." Jake however, looked stunned. "Chance, you don't have to do all this just for me. Come on, let's go somewhere less expensive." They were short on money as it was, and Jake certainly didn't want Chance to spend all his money on him. He was too altruistic to let that happen.

"No." Chance retorted. (While looking firm and serious.)

What?" Jake was shocked to see his mate so unyielding. (Or at least, more unyielding than usual.)

"I said no."

The smaller kat looked at his mate curiously. "Why not?"

Chance sighed, knowing that he had to tell Jake. "Because it's our anniversary today."

Jake was taken aback by Chance's pleading tone. _He really did remember! _He had always known that Chance wasn't the best at remembering important dates, so he guessed that his love would have forgotten all about their one year anniversary. (Or that he simply didn't care about it.) He took hold of Chance's right paw and looked him in the eyes. "Okay then."

Chance was ecstatic. _**YES!**__ Step two is done. Now, let's get this party started!_ All of his hard work was paying off. He led Jake into the illustrious restaurant while thinking of how lucky he had been to get such a great creature to notice and love him. He would make sure his love had a good time that day.

----------

All I have to say is: S.L.O.W. chapter!!! XD I know nothing particularly fantastic or exiting happened, but it's a build up chappy sooo……yeah. Ehem. Tada! I made the unconventionally large words disappear! How? I'M MAGIC!!! XD!

Caidezes out.

P.S.- If anyone else finds a typo or a mistake, please let me know. ^_^


	3. Author's Note

Bonjour mes amis! First of all, let me apologize for not updating this in a long while. I had…technical problems. (My computer was hit by, ironically enough, lightning during a thunderstorm. What a coincidence right? lol) I tried my best to fix the problem, but I was barely lucky enough to not have it catch fire. XD Anyway, I sent it to a repair shop…and got worse news. It was completely fried. The only thing they managed to save was the memory. (HOW FREAKIN' LUCKY RIGHT?!) Though I still had no computer, I had all my work intact. Now, before I go on, let us honor those brave souls at the repair shop.

…Come; let us pray to the almighty computer repair and maintenance services of the world. "Oh holy repair services, we bestow our recognition and gratitude upon thee this day in response to the miraculous deed thy hath accomplished this day. We thank thee for thine support and assistance in recovering brother Caidezes' computer's memory and rescuing his numerous conceptions from the incinerating clutches of Mother Nature's uncaring forces."

Anyway, I bought a laptop recently (ALL PRAISE BLACK FRIDAY!!!) and transferred everything onto it, so I'm working on the next chapter as I type this. (No, not REALLY as I type this. What, you think I have four hands or something?)

XD But seriously, sorry I've been gone for so long. I promise I'll have an actual update sometime before Christmas! ^_^

Caidezes out! *melts into the floor, vanishing*


End file.
